Detective Story
by Alisita Burns
Summary: What happens if Bella decides to become a detective? After BD. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Bella

After my graduation from Dartmouth, instead of attending high school again, I've decided to become a detective. I wanted to help people. I cannot stand all the blood in the hospital, so I figured I'd help people by catching the criminals responsible for their crime. Plus, I can handle the blood of the deceased. I now work in the New York Police Department as a detective. I am known as Detective Isabella Cullen.

I still remember what happened during my job interview...

_"Ms. Cullen, why do you want to become a detective?" inquired the boss._

_"Because I want to help people," I replied. _

_"All right, what is your experience?" asked the boss._

_"I have no experience whatsoever. However, I have graduated from Dartmouth and the Police Academy," I replied._

_"OK, you're hired," replied the boss..._

When I first told Edward of my new job, he nearly freaked out. "You won't be safe, love," he told me gently.

I had to tell him numerous times that I was a vampire, and almost indestructible. Why should I worry about human criminals? They cannot hurt me anyway.

Finally, he let me pursue my dream as a police detective. My first case was very successful. I managed to catch many criminals. My reputation has grown over the years.

Edward is also a police detective. I think that after seeing me catching criminals for a few months, he wanted to make sure I was safe. I still remember what happened when I found out he was coming to work at the police department, too...

_"There is a new person working for the NYPD now!" whispered one of my colleagues. I recognized that to be Crystal, one of my good friends._

_"Who is it, Crystal?" I whispered to Crystal._

_"Oh, Bella, I don't know his name. He is very handsome, though. I wonder if he's single?" wondered Crystal. I wondered who that was._

_Suddenly, in burst the most handsome person ever. His golden eyes were the color of honey. Suddenly, recognition donned me. It was Edward, my husband._

_"Hello, love," replied Edward, giving me that same crooked smile I always loved._

_"Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked. _

_"Well, love, I was afraid you weren't safe from the real world, catching all those criminals. So, I'm going to be your partner," he said, and then flashed his crooked smile again. _

_I saw Crystal's eyes widen in disbelief. "Oh, Crystal, I guess I better formally introduce him. That's Edward Cullen, my husband," I finished with a smile._

_"N-Nice to m-meet you," stuttered Crystal. "I-I am Crystal Sharma." I smiled..._

Those memories made me smile. Suddenly, Edward was by my side. "What is it, love?" I asked him.

"A new case," he replied. I couldn't help but smile. Edward was the best person ever, and he loved working with me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my new story. Like it? This is me starting fresh again. Enjoy! Review please! I know that I don't like bad reviews, but I still want a review.**

**If you give me 10 reviews,**

**I will follow with chapter 2. **

**Thanks!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**PS: Do ****_NOT _****do anything that is offensive in the review section or else I will disable anonymous reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

**"What's the case, Edward?" I asked him. **

**"Well, there seems to be a murder case up in Manhatten. Shall we go?" he asked me. **

**"Yes, Edward," I replied. Together, we made it up to Manhatten.**

**

* * *

**

"Officer Wood, what have we got?" Edward said casually to the officer in charge.

"Well, Detective, this victim was hit by a car. We don't know by what car," replied the officer.

"Well, that's what we are here for," I replied with a smile. I got down tot work, ready to examine the body for anything that might give away the identity of the car."

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I warned you that I will get rid of the anonymous reviews if you give me those kinds of reviews. One more chance, and then I will get rid of it.**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**PS: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

**No update for the weekend. Having writer's block. Please help me in the reviews.**

**Happy Friday!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

**I PROMISE THAT THIS WILL BE THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR A WHILE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN FOR THE STORY. I AM HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT I DID NOT COMMIT PLAGERISM. THIS IS MY NEW STORY.**

**PLEASE HELP ME WITH A CHERRY ON TOP,**

**ALISITA LALILA BURNS**

**PS: YOU CAN LAUGH ALL YOU WANT ABOUT THE CHERRY ON TOP, BUT IT IS NOT FUNNY!**


End file.
